


Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Fangirl, Starbucks, incomplete work, overthrowsnow, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!A/N: These characters are NOT mine, and belong to Rainbow Rowell. This fic has been discontinued and whoever wants to continue it/finish it can do so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy formatting, I've been jumping from Word to Google Docs, so the formatting's sorta screwy. Anyways, enjoy!

I walk into the room of my dorm, coming to terms yet again with the scents of Pound Hall: burnt popcorn and cheap nail polish, with a trace of floral air freshener. Reagan’s sitting on her bed, boxes on either side of her (which are in serious need of unpacking). I doubt that she’ll be the one to empty them, though. Levi would probably do it when he came around. I set my bag and purse on the rickety, old desk with the familiar cork board hanging above. I look around, staring at the familiar off-white walls and pair of old wooden beds that Regan and I had shared last year. Reagan and I had agreed to be roommates again this year, since the living arrangements turned out pretty well for the both of us last time. She gained an almost-empty, quiet room pretty much all the time, and I gained an amazing boyfriend. A smile comes to my face as I recall the conversation we had at the end of last year.

“Do you think that we’ll be able to survive each other for another year?” I asked jokingly as I tapped up the Baz cutout in the closet. Reagan’s face breaks out into a rare grin.

“It worked last year. Anyways, you’re a dream roommate. You don’t go out late and come back at 5 am reeking like booze, so that’s a perk. Not to mention that you distract Levi whenever he visits and give him an excuse to bring us free Starbucks,” she responds. We both laugh as she finishes making her bed (probably the only thing she’ll do to assist in room set-up).

“I’m surprised your ‘pathological’ mother didn’t make you bring a whole Target store with you,” I joke. She breaks into a smile, and her hardcore-Adele face was grinning more than I thought was possible for such a badass person.

“I’m surprised you didn’t start wearing that idiotic wolf tail while I was gone, or go and ask for ‘The Dracula’ at the barber to match your precious Baz. God knows what you’d do without my life guidance and ever-constant presence.”

A knock at the door brings us both out of our conversation. Reagan goes over to the door and opens it, immediately recoiling as if she’s been burnt. Wren. She steps into the dorm, giving Reagan a strange look as she walks out mumbling something about doppelgangers. Wren immediately skips to the closet, looking through my clothes and hanging up some I didn’t notice she’d brought in. Over her shoulder she says she has something to tell me, still busying herself with my wardrobe. Finally, she seems finished and plops herself on the bed next to me.

“Jandro asked me to move in with him.” She said it so quietly, I didn’t hear her the first time.

“What?”

“Jandro asked me to move in with him,” she repeated. “I said yes.” She walked over to my bed and sat down on the bare mattress.

Regan came back in with a stack of books, quickly enough to hear Wren’s previous statement. She and I exchange a look. I didn’t know how to react.

“Well, do you want to move in with him?” Reagan asks.

“Of course I do!” Wren whips up her head. “It’s just...I don’t know. We’ve been in a rocky spot in our relationship, so I guess that Jandro thought that if I moved in with him, it would help.” Oh, Wren. I thought. She can make rash decisions sometimes, especially when it come to anything involving boys.

“He might propose.” She added. “Sometimes” was an understatement. I added mentally.

“And if he does? What’re you going to say?” I ask.

“I don’t know...maybe?” Wren responded.

“She doesn’t know that much, does she?” Reagan whispers to me.

I suppress a grin. Wren shoots us a dirty look. “You know I can hear you, right?” She quickly stands up at another sound from the door, walking out as Levi walks in. His 100-watt smile is obvious as he walks over to me, planting a kiss on my forehead. I control my urge to jump away, still working on getting used to a relationship so unlike me and Abel’s. A relationship where there was actually feelings.

“Hey.” I greet him, trying to recover from the kiss.

“What’s up?” Reagan asks, hanging up the blouse she wears during her shift at Olive Garden.

“Nothing much.” Levi responds as his eyes skim over the blouse in Reagan’s hands. “Wow, you still work there?” He asks, surprised.

Reagan rolls her eyes. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“I think we’re both just a little surprised you managed to keep that job for so long.” I respond as Levi chuckles.

Reagan allows herself a smile. “Hey, they like me. Not to mention, the pay’s not that bad, so I don’t see why I should quit. Plus, you can’t really be talking, Mr. Emo-’Cause-I-Work-At-Starbucks. ”

“Okay, okay.” Levi responds as he turns to face me. “So I was about to head over for my shift, but I decided to pop in quickly. I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tonight?” He asked hopefully.

“Sure. I’ll meet you at Starbucks. Just text me, like, ten minutes before your shift is over.” I respond reluctantly. I turn to Reagan. “Wanna come with?” I ask, sending her a pleading look.

“If that’s okay. I don’t really have any plans, other than cleaning up this mess.” She responds, gesturing to the pile of clothes on her bed. “Then again, that shouldn’t take that long.” She adds.

“My shift starts in ten. I don’t want to be late again. When we meet again, it’ll be up in the aerie.” Levi says to the both of us and gives me a peck on the cheek before walking out.

I feel my face flush and mutter a “goodbye,” blushing a bright pink from the small but meaningful gesture of affection.

“Here, I’ll help.” I offer, trying to ignore Reagan’s look. I grab a random piece of clothing before noticing it was a studded bra, making both Reagan and I blush. She laughs and takes it from my hand. She shoves it into her underwear drawer and exchanged a look that said “you didn’t see that”. I decide to just stick to pairing socks.

“So when did you unpack all your stuff?” Reagan asks.

“I got here yesterday and unpacked then. I just had to grab a few things from the store this morning, so I took the bus to CVS this morning.” I said, gesturing to the plastic bag on the desk. “I just grabbed a few necessities I left at my dad’s house. You know, tissues, energy bars, et cetera.”

“Oooh, energy bars. You better hide those from Levi, especially the Blueberry Bliss!” She joked, referring to last year, when Levi raided my supply of granola bars. After about half an hour, we finished conquering the pile of clothing on Reagan’s bed.

“I’m hungry. Wanna grab something at the dining hall?” Reagan asks.

I didn’t realize how hungry I was until that moment. “Sure, let’s grab a bite.” I answer as we walk out of the dorm, Reagan locking the door behind us.

We head into the dining hall, and I look around, surveying the new group of freshmen. I make straight for the juice bar, probably the only place with tomato juice on tap. I then grab two muffins as Reagan heads over to our usual table. I notice three freshman girls heading to the same table. But as soon as they see Reagan making a beeline towards our table, the trio veers off and grab a table in the corner of the room. I walk over to the table and sit down, passing Reagan a muffin. She takes a bite and smiles.

“Did you see the look on their faces?” I ask, laughing. “As soon as they saw you, they were terrified.”

She swallows and grins her big-bad-wolf smile. “Yeah, those freshmen have something to be scared of. Us senior folk are not to be messed with!” She adds humorously, causing me to laugh even harder.

I almost forgot that Reagan was a senior. I wonder who I’m going to end up bunking with next year, I thought. Probably Wren. That is, if she doesn’t do anything to piss me off again. Our relationship is still healing, but Laura (I try to not call her “our mom”) still drives us apart. We finish our muffins and head back to the room as I check my phone. Nothing yet from Levi. I texted my dad, just to check up on him. Wren and I moving back on campus has, like last year, taken a toll on his mental health. I agreed to call (or at least text) him every day, so we don’t drift apart. He doesn’t respond.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already completed nine chapters, so I'll try to upload up to where I'm writing currently some time this week.

When we get to the room, Reagan unlocks the door and we step inside. The room still looks as we left it: halfway unpacked and semi-messy. Reagan starts to unpack another box as I take my laptop out of my bag. I check my email and Carry On, the fic that I wrote last year. It’s definitely my most successful fic by far. So far, it’s gotten over 1 million hits, and featured on the “hits” page of FanFixx.com at least 5 times. There are so many comments that I can no longer check and respond to each comment alone. Wren has to help me go through the comments and manage my page. I’m in the middle of responding to a comment when I feel my phone buzz. I check it to see that Levi texted me. I can’t help but blush as I look down at the screen and read.

Levi: hey, shift ends in 10. get here asap. ❤  
Cather: on my way w/ reagan.  
Levi: gr8. i’ll make u coffee. what do u 2 want  
Cather: surprise us. going 2 the bus stop. txt u when we get there.

“Levi texted me. His shift ends in ten minutes. We can grab a bus there.” I tell Reagan. She nods and grabs her jacket as I throw on my signature look; a cardigan. We walk to the bus stop as I check my phone to see if my dad texted me. I’m in the middle of opening up my texts when Reagan jerks me aside. I look up and see I almost collided with a girl who was also checking her phone. I mumble an apology and put away my phone. The girl glances up, nods, and continues walking. Reagan looks at me and raises her eyebrows, as if expecting thanks.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks.” I mutter reluctantly.

“Next time you know not to walk and text.” Reagan said. She smiled faintly. “God knows what you’d do without my life guidance and ever-constant presence.”

I laugh at the saying. She always says that every time that she helps me or saves me in some awkward situation. She sometimes jokes that she’s my “guardian angel.” We get to the bus stop and I sit down on the bench. Reagan stands and checks her phone. I do the same. Still no response from my dad. I hope he’s okay, I think. Maybe I should visit him this weekend. I could grab a ride from the girl down the hall who visits her boyfriend each weekend, or Levi can drive me.

Our bus arrives and we board it. Reagan pays as I grab us some seat in the back of the bus. She sits down and the bus jerks into motion. The engine hums as the bus picks up speed. The streetlights flash by as the sky gets darker. I check the time on my phone. The screen flashes “6:54”. Levi gets off at seven. We should have enough time. The bus stops and lets some people off, but Reagan and I stay.

“Our stop is after this one.” Reagan says and nudges me.

“I know, I’ve been to Levi’s Starbucks before.” I say.

“Alright, alright. No need to get defensive!” Reagan says, almost laughing.

“I am NOT getting defensive!” I say, suppressing a smile.

The bus starts and we drive for a couple minutes before it stops again. We get off the bus and I check the time. 7:00pm exactly. We walk into Starbucks and see Levi waiting at a booth with three coffee cups. He’s chatting with an old woman sitting at the table next to him. Typical of Levi, I thought, always trying to brighten someone’s day. He finishes his conversation when he sees us and sends us a smile. Levi scoots out of the booth and gives me a hug. I slide into one side and Levi follows. Reagan takes a seat in the row opposite of us.

“So what’d you make us?” Reagan asks, taking a cup.

“One grande Caramel-Mocha Cappuccino combination, one grande Pumpkin Mocha Breve, and one grande Mocha-infused Espresso.” Levi responds.

“So which is which?” I ask, taking a cup.

Levi grins. “I don’t know, I mixed them up. It’s like coffee roulette.” He takes the remaining cup and holds it up. “To college!”

Reagan and I hold up our cups and tap the rims together. “To college!” We add. We drink our coffee and I try to distinguish which type of coffee I got.

“Okay, so I think I got the-” I stop short as I notice the door opening.

Nick walks in.

I clamp my mouth shut and look away, hoping he won’t notice me. Reagan cocks her head curiously and Levi gestures towards the door. She turns around to face the entrance and sees Nick. Reagan turns back around to face me, frowning.

“Is that Nick?” She asks. I nod in response.

“Didn’t he try to take credit for your work last year?” Levi asks, glaring at him.

“Yeah.” I respond. “Whatever. It’s not like he ended up getting the award.”

Levi grins. “Because you took it from him with your essay!” he says, proudly.

I smile faintly, still staring at my coffee. I take a sip and my taste buds are hit with the taste Levi’s trademark Pumpkin Mocha Breve. Last year, Nick and I were writing partners. We wrote a short story together, just for the heck of it, and he turned it in for his final project. I didn’t turn in my project because my professor failed me for turning in fanfiction, and was upset for being screwed over by Nick. But she gave me a second chance and extended the deadline for me. I ended up turning in an essay about the day my mom left us (which was, coincidentally, 9/11). Nick’s essay was nominated for the Prairie Schooner, but our professor knew that I helped him with it. So, she said that he can only receive the award if he gets my permission. But I was so mad at him that I didn’t let him. My essay, “Left”, ended up winning the award. He notices our table and walks over, his periwinkle chucks silently gliding in my direction.

“Crap crap crap crap he’s coming over.” I mutter, burying my face in Levi’s shoulder in a lame attempt to hide.

“Hi Cath.” He says. “Look, I- how do I-” he stutters and takes a deep breath. “Okay. I’m sorry, alright? I’m not expecting you to immediately forgive me or anything, but I just wanted to apologize.”

I feel my face flush. “Okay,” I respond, and my voice is partially muffled by Levi’s shirt. I take me head out of the crook of his neck, only to come face-to-face with Nick.

Levi looks at me, eyebrows raised. I nod microscopically.

“Why don’t you take a seat.” He says to Nick, gesturing to the empty spot next to Reagan. He sits down awkwardly, cringing a little under Levi’s directed stare. I put my head back on Levi’s shoulder, feeling too nervous for words.

“I’m Levi and that’s Reagan. I assume you’re Nick.” He says.

“Yeah, that’d be me.” Nick responds awkwardly. “Um, I’m gonna go get some coffee. I’ll be back.”

Nick stands up and walks over to the line. I relax and feel the heat drain from my face. Levi’s shoulder starts moving out from under my cheek, and his hand catches my chin. He turns my face up to meet his, and gives me an ever-so-gentle kiss on the head.

“Are you okay? Because if you’re not, we can leave.” 

His ocean-blue eyes bore into mine, and I shake my head a bit, confirming what he already knows. I don’t want to be here, not with Nick. Things are too awkward between us.

“Alright.” He slides out of the booth and grabs his cup of coffee. I look at him questioningly and stay in the booth.

“Where are we going?” I ask.

“My place.” He responds. He turns to Reagan. “You coming?”

“Nah, I’m gonna finish my coffee and head back to the dorm. I’ve got to read some of my English textbook for class on Monday.” She responds, taking a sip of her coffee.

I nod, shuffle out of the seat, and take my cup of warm coffee. Levi and I head to the door. He holds it open for me and we walk out to the dim autumn twilight. The streetlights lining the road have just flickered on, offering some light onto the grey asphalt street. The cool air swirls a pile of auburn leaves on the sidewalk and we head to his car, falling into step with each other’s strides. As he opens the door to his crappy pickup truck, I can’t help but go over what happened with Nick last year in my head, when he stole my writing and tried to turn that in as his final essay. I’m not sure if I ever really wanted to see Nick again. At least he apologized, I think. He knew he did something wrong.

I realize that I’m staring at the door, the handle in hand, not opening it. Levi was watching me closely, his head sort of turned, as if wondering if something’s wrong. I shake my head, as if I was clearing away the thoughts, and get in the passenger’s seat. As we to drive, Levi’s hands slightly clench the steering wheel, his doll-lips in a perfect pucker, his eyes, unblinking, staring at the road ahead. The road looks like a black ribbon, sliced by white stitches. He turns on the radio and chatter fills the air, but it doesn’t do anything to change his obvious discomfort.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, breaking the silence.

“I wish I had punched that dickhead while I had the chance. ” Levi responds. “He never should have screwed you over like that,” he adds, shooting me a glance.

“It’s fine, I’m okay…it just really hurt at the time.” I say nervously. Levi rarely gets this mad, and his anger caught me off guard.

“No, it’s not. I don’t want to talk about that jerk anymore. But if he ever bothers you again, let me know. Maybe we can set Baz off on him…,” 

I chuckle at his Simon Snow reference, forgetting all about Nick with his crooked teeth. We finally get to Levi’s place, and he pulls his truck into the driveway. I can already see the lights are on, and a few of his multiple roommates milling from room to room. Levi gets out, and jogs around to my side, opening the door for me and offering his hand.

“Such a gentleman,” I say, taking his hand and stepping daintily out of the truck.

“Right this way, m’lady.” He bows low, his hand making a sweeping motion towards the house.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!
> 
> A/N: These characters are NOT mine, and belong to Rainbow Rowell. I will try to post a chapter each Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lil bit of smut in this chapter (just a little lime between Cather and Levi). Anyways, enjoy!

We walk inside and Levi greets a couple of people. We head up the winding, steep stairs that lead to Levi’s room, my hand gliding along the railing, Levi following me. We finally get to the top of the stairs and I sit down on the loveseat, Levi sitting next to me. I could hear faint music coming from downstairs, the bass like a soft pulse. my phone vibrate and pull it out, opening my text messages. It was my dad. My body relaxed and I opened our conversation.

Dad: hey, i’m doing okay. how’s college treatin ya?  
Cather: it’s okay. i’m at levi’s rn, we just went to starbucks.  
Dad: levi? your boyfriend levi?  
Cather: yeah, my boyfriend levi.  
Dad: tell him i said hi. gotta go, i just got an idea for marketing gravioli.  
Cather: okay. bye ❤

“Who was that?” Levi asked.

“My dad. He says hi.”

“Oh. Tell him I said hi.” He responds. He turns his head, his watery blue eyes staring into mine. I look away. “You’re dad’s really cool. How’s he doing?”

“He’s okay, but us moving back to college is really taking a toll on his health.” I say, remembering what happened last year. He was a mess when I visited over winter break. “Maybe I should visit him this weekend.” I add softly.

“Well if you are, I can drive you. I haven’t seen him since July.” He says, referring to when he and Reagan visited on July 4th for our family cookout. Reagan invited Jandro. I’m not sure if she invited Courtney, since her and Courtney aren’t doing the best right now.

“Thanks. I’ll call him tomorrow and ask him if he wants me to visit this weekend.” I say gratefully.

“Okay. Text me if you end up going.”

I nod and put my phone on the side table next to the loveseat. Levi puts his arm around me and I snuggle up to him, my head resting on his shoulder. He grabs my coffee cup off the side table.

“Which one did you get?” He asked, taking off the cup’s lid and sniffing its contents.

“I think I got the Pumpkin Mocha Breve.” I respond.

“Yeah, it smells like the Breve.” He puts the lid back on the cup and hands to back to me. I take a sip.

“Which one did you get?” I ask, glancing over at his cup.

“The espresso.” He says. He takes his cup and gulps down the rest of his coffee. He stands up, stretching, and walks over to the trashcan, disposing of his coffee cup. He walks back over to the loveseat and sits back down, putting his arm back around me. “So I’m thinking about having a back-to-school party on Friday.” He says, looking at me. “You’re obviously invited. Maybe you should invite Jandro and Wren, too.”

“Wren? At a party? After what happened last time she was around alcohol?” I say skeptically. Last year, Wren was hospitalized for alcohol poisoning, and was on parole for 8 months for underage drinking. She almost got kicked out of school.

“Hey, Reagan, Jandro, me, and you are all going to be there. We can keep an eye on her. It’s a totally safe environment. She needs some fun.” Levi says.

“I’ll think about it. Did you invite Reagan yet?” I ask.

“Yeah, I texted her earlier today.” Levi says, standing up. “Are you hungry? Because I am. ” He turns to face me. “Let’s go downstairs and grab some food.”

“Downstairs? With all those people?” I ask, almost frowning.

“Okay, I’ll...I’ll grab some food and bring it up. What do you want?”

“Surprise me.”

Levi goes downstairs and I stretch out on the loveseat, propping my feet up on the armrest. I grab my coffee and gulp half of it down while checking Carry On on my phone. My phone vibrates and I check my text messages. Reagan texted me.

Reagan: how’s levi’s place doin  
Cather: okay. he’s getting me food rn lol. how’s studying  
Reagan: still at starbucks w/ nick. he’s not that bad of a conversationalist  
Cather: lol have fun. if u need me 2 call and bust u outta there, just lemme know.  
Reagan: thx. he’s not that bad, u know.  
Cather: yeah, yeah.  
Reagan: i gtg, nick n i are grabbin takeout. make sure you two use protection  
Cather: lol k have fun  
Reagan: bye

I turn off my phone and fold my hands on my chest, closing my eyes. My best friend is going on a date with my frenemy, I think. Well, at least he apologized. Maybe I should just forg-  
My thoughts are interrupted by Levi, who comes up the stairs with a bag of funyuns and a ginger ale with two straws. I sit up and smile at his food choice.

“How healthy.” I say, smirking.

Levi smiles and sits down next to me, passing me the bag of funyuns. “Hey, you said ‘surprise me’.” He puts the straws in the ginger ale and takes a sip out of one. “Did Reagan text you yet? How’s her date with Nick?”

“Yeah. It’s actually going pretty well.” I open the bag of funyuns and eating one. “They’re getting takeout. Want one?” I say, offering him the bag.

“Sure.” He grabs a chip and puts the ginger ale on the side table. “My god, it’s quiet. Put on some music, would you?”

“Okay.” I grab my phone and pull up my music, selecting Kanye West. Yeezy’s voice fills the room, and Levi looks at me.

“Emergency Kanye Party?” Levi asks. “What for?”

“The start of college, that’s what it’s for.” I smile and stand up, pulling Levi up with me. I turn up the music and start rapping along. Levi and I dance like no one’s watching, just letting go. He laughs and I keep rapping along, the lyrics bursting from me like a bomb of explicit awesomeness.

“YOU SPIT HOT FIYA, CATH!” Levi yells over Kanye.

I laugh and shout back “I KNOW!”, and keep rapping. The song finally ends and we collapse on Levi’s bed. He passes me the ginger ale, and I chug some of it down. The next song plays, but I’m tired and remain stretched out on Levi’s bed. I sit up and pass him the soda, and he takes a long strain at it before putting it back on the side table. He lies down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders, and I scoot closer to him, leaning the side of my head against his. He turns his head towards mine and his eyes were looking deep into mine. I look back and this time, I felt that I can match their intensity.

“Why are you so protective of me about Nick?” I say to him, smiling.

“Because I love you.” He says. He barely got out the “you” before I kissed him. Hard. On the lips. At first I was scared that he would pull away or reject me, but I knew that he wasn’t going to when I felt him kissing back. He flipped over on his side so he was actually facing me, and I did the same. We were close now. Very. We kept at it.

“Levi?” I murmured in between kisses.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” I don’t think I’ve ever said that until now. At least, not to Levi.  
“I love you too, Cather. A lot.” He said. I relaxed and smiled. At that moment, I knew. I knew that Levi was “the one”. I’m not trying to be cheesy or anything, but it’s true. I felt it. I wanted to go all the way with him. I was ready (at least, I thought I was).

And we kept kissing.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!
> 
> A/N: These characters are NOT mine, and belong to Rainbow Rowell. I will try to post a chapter each Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the spelling/grammar/formatting is crappy, it was screwed up after I kept switching from Word to Google Docs. Anyways, enjoy!

I woke up the next morning in Levi’s arms, our limbs tangled together. At first, I panicked, thinking it was Monday and I was late for class, but I remembered that it was Sunday. I sat up, seeing our clothes scattered around the room, my glasses on the ground. I grabbed my phone and to check what time it was before realizing it was dead. I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes, yawning. I stretched and looked over at Levi, who looks like he just woke up. I sink back onto the bed and snuggle up to Levi, who yawns.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Levi says, kissing my forehead.

“Morning.” I respond. “What time is it?”

He grabbed his phone and checked. “9:34” he responded.

My brain was now awake. I realized we were naked. “Holy….” Oh my god. Did Levi and I…? “Did we….”

He saw my panicked look. “Don’t worry, I used protection."

“Oh. Okay.” I realized I was tense and relaxed. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Levi sat up. “Hey, do you want breakfast? My roommates are probably still asleep.”

“Sure.” Levi and I get dressed and walked downstairs.

“Hey, um, where’s your bathroom?” I asked.

“Down the hall, on the left.”

“Thanks.”

I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I sit on the rim of the bathtub, my head in my hands. Wow. I’m not a virgin. I thought. At least it was with Levi. I stand up and walk to the sink and look in the mirror. I looked like a mess. I washed my face and tried to fix my hair. After calming down, I finally walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen, where Levi was waiting. He set out a spatula, bowl, pan, eggs, and cheese. I smiled, remembering the countless times I’ve made Levi an omelette.

“This time, can you teach me how to make an omelette? I don’t think you’ve ever told me.” He said.

I smiled at his eager face. “Sure.” I grabbed two eggs and showed him how to crack them on the edge of the bowl so you don’t get the shell in the bowl.

15 minutes and a messy kitchen later, Levi and I made two omelettes deemed suitable for consumption. After we made the omelettes, Levi poured us two glasses of orange juice and I set the table. Levi sat down, but I stood up and held up my glass of pureed fruit.

“I would like to make a toast.” I said extravagantly.

“To whom?” Levi said, smiling.

“Not to whom, my good fellow, but to what.” I smile back at him. “I would like to make a toast for the future. To whatever might happen to it, whatever might happen during it.” Levi nods and holds up his cup.

“To the future!” We both say, clinking the rims together and drinking it.

I sit back down and take a bite of my omelette. “Not bad for your first time making an omelette!”

“Hey, I can cook!” Levi said, pretending to look hurt.

“Sureee.” I say sarcastically, smiling as I take another bite.

“I wonder how Reagan’s doing.” Levi asked. “It seems like her and Nick were getting along pretty well last night.”

I nod and look at my plate, taking another bite. “I don’t really care.”

Levi looked up at me. “Are you sure? You seem sort of bothered by it.”

I was almost annoyed at this point. “Yeah, whatever. I don’t want to talk about it, okay? Can we just eat breakfast without talking about Nick?”

“Okay, okay, sorry. I didn’t want you to get all defensive.”

“Why does everyone keep calling me that?” I say almost jokingly, remembering what Reagan said yesterday.

We finished our meals and Levi washed the dishes. I cleaned up what was left the table, and we both went back upstairs when we were done with our meal. I sat back down on the bed and reached for my phone, only to remember it was dead when I tried to turn it on.

“Can I borrow your charger?” I ask Levi, hoping that his phone charger will fit mine.

“Sure, I think my charger should work.” He responds, handing me a white cord.

“Thanks.” I respond, plugging in his charger. “It fits.” I put my phone back on the side table, making sure it remained plugged in.

“Yeah, I thought it would.” He said, starting to make the bed. I made up my side, my hand accidentally touching Levi’s. I pull it away like I just touched a hot stove.

“Hey, are you okay?” Levi asked, his voice full of concern.

“Yeah, it’s just….I’ve never did it before.” I say, my face flushing. I sit down on my made part of the bed.

“That’s okay.” He sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. “Were you…not ready?”

“I…I don’t know.” I didn’t know what I was. “I’m just afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

“Afraid that we’re moving too fast.” I say, looking into Levi’s eyes. Only now, he was the one who looked away.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!
> 
> A/N: These characters are NOT mine, and belong to Rainbow Rowell. I will try to post a chapter each Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is messed up, I kept transitioning from Word to Google Docs when I was switching from on and offline writing modes. This isn't that thick of a chapter (it's mainly dialogue), but I'll try to update throughout the weekend to make up for it. Enjoy!

Levi dropped me off shortly after our conversation. We both agreed that we would take it slower, much to my relief. He walked me back to the dorm, said goodbye at the door, and left. I walked in to see Reagan lying on her bed, on the phone.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you if she says yes.” She looks up and sees me. “Hey, I gotta go. Thank you so much!” She hangs up and looks at me expectantly.

“Who was that?” I ask, suspicious.

She looks away and turns off her phone. “Oh, just some kid in my study group for Biology. Nothing important.”

I was still a little wary. “Since when did you join a Biology study group?”

“Since I looked at my textbook and realized it was gonna be hella hard.” Reagan replies. “So did anything happen last night?”

“Umm, yeah.” I sit down on my bed and tell her everything, sparing the conversation Levi and I had this morning.

“Wow.” She sits up and turns to fully face me. “So…how do you feel? Are you okay?”

“Just a little confused. I’m afraid that we’re moving too fast.”

“That’s okay.” She pauses, her face clouded with thought. “Maybe you should talk to him. Tell him you want to slow it down, that you feel like you’re rushing it.”

“Yeah, I think I will.” I’m so happy that I ended up with a roommate like Reagan, I think. “Thanks.”

“Anytime. Hey, friends help friends with boy trouble.” She says, smirking.

“Speaking of which, how was the date with Nick?” I ask casually.

She looks down, stammering. “Well-...I-...I-...”

“It’s okay if you and Nick hit it off. It’s fine with me if you guys start dating.” I respond, not wanting to make Reagan feel bad.

“Really?” She looks at me, her face grateful but lined with surprise. “It’s okay?”

I nod. “So how’d it go?”

“Pretty well, I guess.” She puts her phone back on the side table and resumes our conversation. “After we got takeout, we came back here, ate, and just talked.”

“Sounds nice.” My stomach growled, and I realized that it was almost time for lunch. “Hey, you wanna grab some food?”

“Sure, I’m pretty hungry myself.” Reagan responded.

We get up and walk out the dorm, not bothering to lock the door.

I grab a wrapped turkey sandwich, a bag of barbecue chips, a peanut butter cookie, and a cup of sweet iced tea and headed back to our normal table to see that Reagan was already there, waiting, with a cup of macaroni and a bottle of water.

“You must be starving!” She says, her eyes widening at my food.

I nod and eat my food as I checked my fic on my phone. We finish our food and head back to the dorm. We walk in our dorm to see Levi waiting on my bed, eating a Blueberry Bliss energy bar.

“How did you find my secret stash?” I ask, smiling. “I’m sure I hid them in a Levi-proof hiding spot.”

He grins and finished chewing before responding. “Well, clearly it wasn’t Levi-proofed enough. You underestimate me when I’m hungry, Cather.”

I laugh a little and sit down next to him. He puts the bar on the table and puts his arm around me, but I shrug it off. Levi looks at me questioningly. Reagan sensed that we needed privacy and left, saying that she needed to use the bathroom.

“Is something wrong?” He asks, sitting up.

“Yeah…” I sit up and take a deep breath. “I feel like we’re moving too fast.”

“Why do you say that?” He says. “I mean, were you not ready last night?”

“I-” I take a deep breath. “I’m not sure. I’m just afraid that we’re going too fast, or that I don’t know how to stop or say no.”

“Okay.” Levi said. “So…just hugs, right?”

“Yeah.” I smile, relieved. “Maybe a kiss here and there.”

“Okay.” Levi replied. “I’m glad we had this talk.”

“Me too.” I respond.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!
> 
> A/N: These characters are NOT mine, and belong to Rainbow Rowell. I will try to post a chapter each Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the formatting might be messy, sorry.

The next day I wake up at 7 in the morning to my alarm. I get up, shower, and throw on my robe and return to see Reagan still hasn’t woken up. I get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a Simon Snow t-shirt, and a light blue cardigan. Only after getting dressed do I notice the Starbucks cup waiting for me on the desk. I pick up the sticky note attached to it.

Cath,  
I was going to wish you good luck on your first day of your sophomore year, but you were still asleep and I didn’t want to wake you. Anyways, here’s my trademark recipe.

Yours truly, Levi

I smile and grab the still-warm cup, taking a sip. There’s nothing quite like coffee on the first day, I think. Just as I was contemplating waking Reagan do I hear a groan from her bed. I look over to see her rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Ugh, what time is it?” She says, her voice hoarse. I gesture to the alarm clock on her side of the desk.

“Surely you can read.” I smirk, finishing off my coffee and throwing the cup in the bin.

She sits up, stretching and sending me a dirty look. “Did Levi come over?”

“Yeah, he brought me some coffee when we were asleep this morning”, I say, gesturing to the note on the worn desk.

“And none for me? Jerk,” she joked, pretending to be offended. “Well, I’m gonna wash off this hot body. I hope the water doesn’t turn to steam.” [A/N: I’ve got to trademark that.]

I laugh as she grabs a towel and heads down the hall to the bathroom. “I’m gonna go grab some food, meet me at our table,” I shout after her as I walk down the hall, checking my phone. I text my dad a quick good morning and arrive at the dining hall. After grabbing a cup of orange juice and a muffin, I turn around to see the same group of freshmen girls from yesterday sitting at Reagan and I’s table. Trying to avoid a confrontation, I grab a seat at a table nearby, which is empty except for a girl named Lydia whom I only knew because she lived in the room next to us and sometimes borrows detergent from us. I say hello to her and turn my attention to my phone. It buzzed and displayed the words “New Message” on the screen. I open it to see a text from Wren.

Wren: hey how’s ur first day goin so far?  
Cather: meh. freshmen hijacked our table in mess hall  
Wren: oooooo where’s reagan? she’s gotta scare ‘em off  
Cather: speak of the devil. here she comes, i gtg.

Reagan walked in the dining hall and grabbed a cup of coffee. She turned around and saw me sitting at another table. Her face clouded with confusion and I gestured to our former table. She saw the freshmen and her eyes instantly narrowed. She sat down at our table, slamming her cup on the table’s surface so hard that some of the dark liquid sloshed over the sides, spilling onto the table. She nodded a hello to Lydia and grabbed a napkin from the dispenser in the middle of the table and wiped the spilled coffee off the table, still glaring at the girls.

“Ohhhhhh boy. What are you planning?” I ask cautiously.

“Just a master plan get our table back.” Her eyes light up and she smiles. “And I know just what we’re going to do.”

“We? Who signed me up for this?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“The fact that you sit there too made you part of our side.” She grins and rubs the palms of her hands together, looking almost insane.

“Okay Lex Luthor, what are we gonna do?” I ask, taking a bite out of my apple-crumble muffin.

“We’re gonna put them freshmen back in place.” She said, still smiling. [A/N: That alliteration was unintentional but turned out flawless] “What is it that preppy freshmen care about the most?”

“Uh, their image?” I guess.

She snaps her fingers. “Exactly. And how can that be used against them?”

I realize her plan. “Reagan, show some mercy. How about this: we wait until dinner tonight, and if they’re still at our table, we can start plotting our revenge.”

Her smile lessens and she turns the thought over. “Fine. But if they are still there, vengeance will be ours!” She says the last part of the sentence a bit too loud and the freshmen look over at us. Reagan sends them a menacing look and they all immediately turn around, talking in hushed whispers.

“I think you just made them crap their pants.” I say, laughing.

She grins and checks her phone. “Crap, it’s almost eight.” She chugs the rest of her coffee and sticks the soiled napkin inside the empty paper cup.

“What’s your first class? My trig class starts at nine.” I say, finishing my muffin and crumbling up the wrapper.

“Advanced Digital Art. It’s gonna start in about half an hour.” She gets up, says goodbye, and hurries out the mess hall, throwing away her cup in the process. I finish the rest of my orange juice and sit there for a couple minutes, responding to comments for Carry On. My heart stops when I see one of the comments.

This is amazing! It makes me so happy to see Simon Snow fanfiction.  
Commented by @the_gtl at 11:02 AM, yesterday.

I click on the profile and it takes me to another page. It pulls up the profile for Gemma T. Leslie. Not a parody account. Not a fake user. The. Actual. Verified. FanFixx. Account. For the author I have idolized for the past decade. The adrenaline kicks in and my hands are shaking. She read my fic, I thought. And she actually liked it. “Oh my god.” I grab my trash and throw it away. I hurry to my dorm and unlock the door, my hands fumbling. I collapse on my bed and stare at the ceiling, my face perpetually grinning. I call Wren. It rings a couple times before going to voicemail. “WREN! Call me as soon as possible. GTL, the actual, verified FanFixx account, commented on my fic. And she likes it.” I hang up and send her a text telling her to check her voicemail and to call me.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!
> 
> A/N: These characters are NOT mine, and belong to Rainbow Rowell. I will try to post a chapter each Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the formatting may be messy.

I hang up and scream into my pillow. Not a cute little shriek. Not a quiet shout. A full-out, ear-splitting, fangirl scream. After I run out of breath, I check the comment again. I contemplate responding, or even messaging her. I decide against it and to wait until I tell Reagan and have her help me craft a response. I hit the home button on my phone and it lit up, displaying the time. “8:13”. I’ve still got some time, I think. I decide to text Levi and tell him what happened. I’m pretty sure his first class starts around nine too, so he should be available.

Cather: u there???  
Levi: yeah, chillin at my place. what’s up?  
Cather: you know the author of simon snow?  
Levi: yeah, gemma leslie or something. what about her?  
Cather: she read my fic  
Levi: OMG  
Cather: and she liked it.

I opened my FanFixx app and took a screenshot of the comment and sent it to him.

Levi: SHE SAID IT WAS AMAZING  
Cather: IK  
Levi: OMG CHECK HER TWITTER  
Cather: Y  
Levi: JUST CHECK IT

With shaky fingers, I tap my twitter app and open her profile.

When browsing the internet yesterday, I came across “Carry On” by @magicath on FanFixx. It's AMAZING.  
Tweeted by @gtl-official yesterday at 12:34 PM

Cather: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD  
Levi: I’M SO PROUD OF YOU  
Cather: THANKS OMG WHAT DO I DO  
Levi: maybe dm her?  
Cather: oh god no  
Levi: ok  
Levi: tweet to her?  
Cather: i have no idea  
Cather: i’m gonna wait to talk to wren b4 i do anything  
Levi: that’s smart  
Levi: i gtg, Jandro needs to talk to me  
Cather: lol k, good luck  
Levi: bye  
Cather: bye


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!
> 
> A/N: These characters are NOT mine, and belong to Rainbow Rowell. I will try to post a chapter each Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the format might be messed up.  
> Sorry that I forgot to post on Friday, I was busy. Anyways, here it is!

I turn off my phone and stare up at the ceiling, a goofy grin plastered on my flustered face. All my hard work, all my all-nighters just for writing, it payed off right now. I spent my whole life practically worshipping the series, and it’s like it turned around and granted me a miracle. A miracle that would change my life forever. I got up, grabbed my bag with my stuff for trigonometry, and headed for class.

Exactly 37 minutes into my hour-long lecture I felt my phone buzz in my pant leg. I looked up at the soft-spoken middle aged professor that had the floor. He was turned, facing the board, writing down an equation. I propped up my journal and used it as a shield as I turned on my phone. I had two missed calls and 9 new messages from Reagan. I opened the messages she sent me.

Reagan: OMG WHAT  
Reagan: OH  
Reagan: MY  
Reagan: MOTHER OF BASILTON GRIMM PITCH WHAT IS HAPPENING  
Reagan: I GET OUT OF CLASS TO HAVE A WRECKING BALL OF EMOTIONS HIT ME BECAUSE OF ONE SCREENSHOT OMG NO I CAN’T  
Reagan: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!?!?!?!?!  
Reagan: ARE YOU GONNA RESPOND?  
Reagan: WAIT R U IN CLASS  
Reagan: CALL ME WHEN YOU GET OUT OF CLASS

The rest of class seemed to go on for a decade. Finally, when the lecture ended, I swept my notebook into my bag, grabbed my phone, and rushed out into the crisp fall morning. With shaking hands, I dial Wren’s phone number and hit the call button. It barely got past one ring before she answered.  
“THE QUEEN OF FICTION GEMMA T. LESLIE ACKNOWLEDGED THE EXISTENCE OF PEASANTS LIKE US!” Wren basically screamed in my ear, causing me to turn down the volume on my phone down.  
“I KNOW!” I yell back, my face smiling again. A few freshmen gave me funny looks, but I ignored them. I I couldn’t stop thinking about her noticing me. Not only noticing me, but LIKING MY WRITING. I look up and to my surprise see Levi standing there, smiling at me.  
“Hey, meet me at my dorm. I gotta go, Levi’s here.”  
I hang up and Levi moves next to me. He hesitates and looks at me, his arm poised around my shoulders. I nod, and he relaxes a bit and puts his arm around me.  
He smiles at me and says, “Hello, Cather Avery, world-renowned fanfiction writer.”  
I smile and look up at him, responding, “I’m not world-renowned.”  
He smiles and adds, “yet.”  
We start walking together, a breeze sending chills down my spine. I huddle closer to him and put my hands in my pockets, trying to keep some of my body warmth from being swept away with the wind. Just before the wind got intolerable, we got to the dorm to see its door is halfway open. I push it open to see Reagan and Wren conversing, Reagan sitting on her bed and Wren sitting on mine. I don’t know what they were talking about, but as soon as I opened the door, they both fell silent. A huge grin spread across Wren’s face when she sees it’s us.  
“Hello Cath Avery, a.k.a. The Biggest Simon Snow Fanatic Ever,” she says, patting the empty spot on my bed next to her. I take a seat and reply,  
“Fanatic. I like the sound of that,” I smile. [A/N: I couldn’t wait to title drop]  
“Okay, let’s get down to business.” Wren cracks her knuckles and Levi takes a seat on the old, fragile chair that came with the room.  
“Wait, what happened?” Reagan asks, her head cocked.  
“Remember? Cath got complimented by the one, the only, GTL?” Levi responds, gesticulating for the over-dramatic feel.  
“Right, the woman that she worships,” Reagan says, smiling.  
“Yeah. Anyways, I have no idea what to do.” I say, shrugging off the sarcasm. “Do I tweet her back? Message her?”  
“Well, I definitely think you have to acknowledge her,” Wren says.  
“Yeah, you don’t want to seem like you’re snubbing her or something,” Levi agrees, tapping on his phone.  
“What are you doing?” Reagan asks, peering over his shoulder.  
“Checking her Twitter.” He holds up his phone, revealing the tweet.  
“Oh my god it’s up to 30K likes!” Wren exclaims, her eyes wide open.  
“Ok, so I definitely think you should retweet her and add something like ‘OMG thank you so much!’. Just keep it honest, I think she’d appreciate that,” Wren says.  
“Yeah, I’ll probably add something on my FanFixx page, too.” I reply, excitement hitting me like a bus.  
“That seems best,” Wren says, replying.  
“Ok. I’m gonna tweet to her right now.” I open up my Twitter and start to compose a tweet. “@gtl-official thank you so much! To hear that from my hero means so much!”  
“Tweet that, it sounds really good,” Reagan says. “I’ve gotta dash, my Bio class starts in 10. Text me if anything happens.” She leaves so quickly I don’t have the opportunity to thank her.  
“Yeah, my English class starts in about 15 minutes and it’s almost all the way across the campus,” Wren adds. I say goodbye and she leaves, closing the door behind her. Levi gets up and sits down beside me.  
“When does your next class start?” I ask nervously, taking his hand and tracing circles with my forefinger on his palm.  
“In an hour. You?”  
“45 minutes,” I respond. Levi takes his hands and puts it around me and I curl up to him, breathing in the coffee-infused scent of his jacket.  
“So have you told your dad about the whole GTL situation yet?”  
“Oh my god, I forgot!” I sit up and dial his phone number, smiling at Levi. He doesn’t pick up. I take the phone from my ear and hang up without leaving a message, my brow furrowing. “That’s weird.”  
“Why?” Levi asks, concerned.  
“It’s just that he usually picks up,” My frown deepens as I try to call him again and he doesn’t pick up. “I’ll text him and tell him to call me.”  
“Yeah, that seems best.” I go back to my spot under Levi’s arm, but I’m still worried.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!
> 
> A/N: These characters are NOT mine, and belong to Rainbow Rowell. I will try to post a chapter each Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy with school and stuff, so I might be uploading less. This is a pretty short chapter as I don't have as much time to write. Sorry about that.

“I don’t remember the first day being this long,” Reagan says to me as I walk in at the end of the day and collapse on my bed.  
“Yeah, the only thing I remember from the first day was that I was terrified of you and that Wren was a jerk,” I agree, pulling out my phone. I check to see if my dad called or texted me, but I got nothing. I frowned and turned it off.  
“Why the long face? Didn’t you get your lifetime wish fulfilled or something?” Reagan asks, lighting a cigarette.  
I cough and look at her, irritated. “Isn’t that illegal or something?”  
“If no one knows, that is,” she responds, taking a drag and tapping the ash in the trashcan. “Besides, I’ll put it out soon.”  
“Whatever,” I sigh. Reagan frowns at me, her cigarette dangling out of her mouth. “Sorry. It’s just that I’m worried about my dad. He said he would call or at least text me each day, but I’ve called him three times and texted him seven times and he still hasn’t responded.”  
“Relax, I’m sure he’s fine.” She takes another drag and blows a couple smoke rings. “How about this. If he doesn’t respond by this weekend, go visit him. I’m sure that Levi will drive you.”  
“Okay.” The smoke wafts over to my bed and I cough, my eyes watering. “Seriously, won’t the smoke alarm go off or something if that gets into the hall?”  
She shrugs and crushes her cigarette against the desk, dropping the crumpled remains into the wastebasket. “I doubt it, their batteries haven’t been changed in years.”  
“Wanna go grab some food? Class really makes you hungry,” I ask, sitting up.  
“Sure. Besides, we need to check on our table and see if those preppy newbies are still sitting there,” she says, smirking and standing up. We head into the mess hall to see the girls still sitting at our table.  
“Oh hell no,” is all I hear Reagan mutter as she furiously walked to their/our table. “Listen up, prepsters,” she starts, the freshman recoiling, their faces mixed with discount makeup from Walmart and fear. “This is our table. I don’t care about you. I don’t care if you flunk out of this college and marry rich to some douchebag who’s cheating on you. All I care about is you getting your bootleg Maybelline asses away from our table so my friend and I over there” she says as she gestures to me “can sit back at OUR table. You’re free for today, but just know that if you show up tomorrow with the audacity to sit at our table again, I will show no mercy.” She storms off to an empty table in the back corner, the whole lunchroom staring at her. I gingerly take a seat next to her, my face flushing red as I try to ignore the stares.  
“Don’t you think we’re overreacting a bit?” I ask, regretting it the moment the words left me lips.  
Reagan gives me a death glare and responds with, “No, I don’t. I’ve had to deal with girls like them all my life, girls that think they’re all that and that they’re better than everyone else just because they have a rich dad or some shit like that. I’ve been torn down and called a ‘freak’ and a ‘dyke’, for all my life by girls like them. And I’m sick of it.” I look back over at the girls who were trying to look like they recovered and were now whispering and giggling, gesturing to our table. I look back at Reagan who was now staring at the girls, her eyes blazing with anger.  
“Sorry,” I say. She nods and mumbles something about getting some food and stands up and grabs some food from the food bar. I sigh and take out my phone. I’m in the middle of composing a text to my dad when Reagan comes back balancing a plate of pasta and a bottle of water on a red plastic food tray. She stabs at her pasta and bites down wrathfully on it, not caring if it’s steaming hot. I grab a tuna wrap and send the now finished text to my dad while eating. By the time Reagan and I are finished with our food, Reagan was only halfway calmed down and I still didn’t get a text back from my dad. As I try to stop thinking about what could have gone wrong, we walk back to our dorm to see Levi sitting outside of the door. He stands up and smiles, but Reagan pushes past him into the dorm, grabs her uniform for Olive Garden and her purse, and heads to the bathroom down the hall.  
"What’s up with her? She seems more annoyed than normal,” he asks when Reagan is out of earshot.  
“Well, she may or may not have declared war on a group of mean freshman girls for sitting at our table in the dining hall,” I respond as I unlock the door and push it open. He looks confused for a second, but shrugs it off. We walk inside the room and sit down on my bed, leaning against the wall. He puts his arm around me and I happily comply. I take his hand and stroke circles on his palm, a habit that I’ve formed whenever he puts his arm around me. I look up at him and, my God, I love everything about him. His doll lips and their beautiful, too-big-for-his-face smile, his ocean-blue eyes I could get lost in, his messy dark blond hair. I love the way he holds me. I love the way he kisses me and how his Very Big Deal kiss makes me feel like I’m the only person who ever experienced true love. When I first realized how much I loved him, I was terrified at first. I had no idea what that meant or what would happen. But then I realized that’s what love was all about. Then I realized they call it falling in love because sometimes you have to take a leap of faith and enjoy the way down. And when you hit the ground? That’s for you to find out. And that terrified me, not knowing what would happen when I was done falling. Would the fall kill me? Or would it make me stronger?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!
> 
> A/N: These characters are NOT mine, and belong to Rainbow Rowell. I will try to post a chapter each Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know today probably wasn't a great day (hence the sorry excuse for a U.S. election), but here's some fanfiction to help. Remember, it isn't all over yet. The world still goes around the sun. Even if Trump pulls some conservative bullshit, fight it with all you've got. Protest. Petition. Campaign. Lobby. Don't take any bullshit. Help those in need.   
> And most importantly: stay safe.   
> If you ever need anything, my inbox is always open. Just shoot me a message. I won't judge or hate.

We just sit there for a while, him holding me, everything seeming right in the world. I didn’t know how much time passed, but I didn’t care. We talked, too. About everything from our plans for the future to who would top between Simon and Baz. We talked until I checked the time and realized we talked for over an hour.  
“It’s getting late,” I say, glancing at the alarm clock on the desk.  
“So?” Levi responds.  
“So, we had school tomorrow, and I have homework to do,” I respond, stifling a yawn.  
“Okay. I’ll sit here and you can do your homework.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I like being around you, Cath. I wish I could spend every moment of my day with you.”  
I blush and look away. “Okay then, I’ll just do my homework,” I respond, grabbing my trigonometry textbook and notebook out of my bag and placing them on the desk. I try to work on my assignment, but I hear a rustling next to me. I look over and see Levi was stretched out on my bed, watching me work. “Why are you staring at me?” I ask, amused.  
“For the same reason I’m still here. Because I like you. I like being around you. I like the way you make me feel,” he responds.  
“Levi,” I say, warning him.  
“What? I’m just saying the truth,” he says. A smile starts at the corner of my mouth. I continue working on my assignment, trying to focus as Levi looked at me. trying to focus as Levi looked at me. “Honestly, I wish that you would just see yourself the way I do, because, my God, through my eyes you’re perfect.”  
That was all it took. I stood up, almost knocking my chair over, and sat down on the bed, kissing him. The ordeal was so quick that I didn’t have any time to think. I drew away to take a breath, but Levi seemed like he could go at it for hours without coming up for air. His lips work down to my jaw and on my neck. It seemed like at that moment, there was nowhere near enough air in the world. He leans back on the wall and I climb on top of his lap, facing him, now straddling him. I catch his lips again and we kiss, his tongue inserting my mouth. I’ve never really French-kissed anyone before Levi, so I was pretty new to it. But, damn, did Levi make me feel like an expert. I pull off his shirt, tossing it on the ground. He does the same to me, leaving my bra on. He pulls me closer, still kissing me, and grips my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers running through his dirty-blonde hair. We kiss for what could have been a minute or a day, I didn’t care. I was with him, and we was with me.  
My god, I’m in love.  
I didn’t remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up at 3 AM with Levi’s arms wrapped around me, both of us shirtless but (fortunately) with pants still on. I get up and put my shirt on, stretching. I was tired, but I had a lot of work to finish. I quickly grab a cup of coffee and come back to my dorm, trying to finish my schoolwork. Two and a half assignments later, the door creaks open. Reagan walks in, her hair ruffled, her lipstick slightly smudged, and her eyeliner fading. She nods at me, tired, grabs her pjs and heads to the bathroom, not even noticing Levi. Levi stirs in his sleep, blinking at the harsh light of our desk lamp. I smile at him as he yawns and sits up.  
“What time is it?” He asks, tired.  
“Around 3 AM. Reagan just got home, she’s in the bathroom,” I respond. He stands up, stretching, and walks behind me, hugging me from behind in my chair.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“The schoolwork I was supposed to do earlier,” I respond, smirking. I look up at him, scanning his face. I lean in for a kiss - just as Reagan walks in, only a fraction more alert than she was before. She sees Levi and her eyes narrow, but her fatigue causes her to push out only a weak "keep it down". She climbs into bed and falls asleep instantly. Levi raises his eyebrows and looks at Reagan, sprawled out on her bed.   
"She's tired," Levi whispers jokingly.  
"Well no dip, Sherlock," I whisper back. "Are you spending the night? If the dorm staff find you in here, we'll be screwed."  
"I guess so. I can just sneak away in the morning," he answers, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I smile at him, turning to face him.  
"I actually have work to do, you know," I whisper as he pats the spot next to him.  
"Right, sorry. I'll let you resume your schoolwork," he says, stretching out on the bed. By the time I finished my pile of assignments, he was fast asleep on half of my bed. I change to a pair of sweatpants and lay down next to him, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted, I've been pretty busy. This is a little shorter than the usual chapter, but I'll try to make the next one pretty long. There's a lil liming around in this chapter, so if you're squeamish, just skip over it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!
> 
> A/N: These characters are NOT mine, and belong to Rainbow Rowell. I will try to post a chapter each Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY STUCK TO MY WRITING SCHEDULE!!!!!  
> Anyways, here's a chapter of some fanfiction. Enjoy.

I wake up to the cold, harsh buzz of my alarm clock. I sit up and stretch, blinking away the sleep from my eyes.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead," I say to Levi, my voice semi-hoarse.  
"Hey," he says, sitting up and kissing me on the cheek.  
"Ugh, morning breath," I say jokingly, my face scrunching up reflexively.  
"You two are sooo cute," Reagan grumbled sarcastically, covering her face with her pillow. "Now shut up the fuck up so I can get some damn sleep."  
"Damn," Levi stage whispers.  
"Yeah, she's always like this in the morning," I say softly in response.  
"I can fucking HEAR you," she said, throwing her pillow at Levi, hitting him square in the chest.  
"Kay princess, shutting up now," he responded. He turned to face me, whispered "I'll meet you in the dining hall in 10," kissed me on the cheek, and left faster than I could say "bye".  
I grab a clean Simon Snow t-shirt and my hairbrush and try to freshen up, heading to the bathroom later to wash my face and brush my teeth. After deeming my physical appearance halfway publicly acceptable, I walked into the dining hall to see Levi sitting at our table and surrounded by the same gaggle of freshmen girls that stole our seats. They tried to flirt with him, but he was only half-listening and staring intently at the entrance. As soon as he saw me walk into the room, he smiled at me and pulled up a chair next to him, patting the seat. I sit down and smile (more like grimace) at the surrounding girls, who Levi introduces. I forget the names instantly of the freshmen, who learn from Levi (to their disappointment) that I was his girlfriend. A look of confusion and disbelief glazed over their poor doey eyes as they looked at me, then Levi, then back at me again.  
"No way," a girl dressed in all pink says in disbelief. I instantly dub her the Pink Panther.  
"Yeah," I say, shifting in my seat uncomfortably. "I'm his girlfriend." Two of girls (I decide to nickname the group the "Freshman Four") giggle nervously and the Pink Panther and what I conceive to be her sidekick exchange glances.  
"Levi here is saying he's having a party " asks a girl wearing an orange dress and Ray-Ban glasses, her voice high-pitched. She reminded me of Velma from Scooby-Doo. "You coming?"  
"Yeah, of course," I say. "Are you guys?"  
"Oh yeah. We're all going," Sidekick says.   
"Oh. I have to ask, are you guys like a sisterhood or something?" I ask, casting a sideways glance at Levi.  
"We prefer the term clique," Pink Panther replies proudly.  
"Huh," I respond. I was about to ask a question when Velma, Sidekick, and the other girl dressed in purple (I dub her "Eggplant") all looked over my shoulder with wide eyes. I turn around to see a pissed of Reagan (I swear to God she looked almost rabid). All of the girls except for Pink Panther stand up and move back to a table with three other freshmen (which I assume are more of Pink Panther's little 'Clique'). Reagan moves over to our table, each step laced with rage.   
"Hey R-" I start before Reagan raises my hand to silence me.  
"What the hell were you doing at my table again?" Reagan asks, alarmingly calm.  
"Oh, just talking to Dollcheeks and his girl. You know they're having a party?" Panther says, sarcastically smiling.   
"Now you little-" Reagan says angrily before being cut off by a woman's voice. After a few seconds, I realize it's mine.  
"WHOA. Claws back in, everyone. Look, Panther-"  
"Stephanie" she interjects  
"-fine then, Stephanie. You're new. I'll cut you some slack. How about you stop purposely antagonizing us and go back to your little sisterhood of real estate daughters or whatever the hell you call yourself." Pinky leaves with gritting teeth and a frown.   
"And you," I say, turning to Reagan, "need to CALM DOWN. The more you let these girls get to you, the more they'll mess with you. They're not worth it."   
She glares at me but sits down, relatively less mad. "Whatever," she says. "I just would have loved to see-"  
"Reagan," Levi says in a warning tone.  
"Fuck off," she says. "I'm grabbing something to eat. You want anything, Sheriff?" she asks me mockingly.  
"Just grab me a muffin," I say, more shocked at myself than hungry. When Reagan leaves, Levi turns to me.  
"Wow, 'Sheriff.' Want to tell me where that came from?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.   
"I don't know." I say, flustered. "I was just sick of all this dramatic shit. I just want to try to enjoy you and Reagan before you abandon me after you graduate."  
He sighed and turned to face me. "I was going to wait to tell you this, but..."  
"But what?" I ask, my minor panic now taken over by curiosity.  
"I've been minoring in veterinary work. And it's been actually pretty great. I've realized how much I love animals. It actual helped me improve my want to read. I'm studying to get a first-professional degree in veterinary work," Levi said. "I did some research on the economical future of animal science, and it turns out that having a professional degree would be pretty beneficial, competition-wise."  
"Wait, but don't professional degrees require..." I start.  
"Yeah, 6 years of college experience." He smiles. "That means that I'll be here for two more years. In fact, we'll be graduating together."  
"Oh my god!" I say, hugging him. When I pull away, I realized that I couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so happy for you. Really, I am. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."  
"Thanks." He replies, smiling. Reagan sits down and passes me my muffin.  
"You finally told her?" Reagan said, eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah. About time," he replied.  
"Wait, Reagan knew about this?" I asked.  
"Duh. Who knew him first?" she replies, tearing into her sandwich. Regardless, I was pretty happy. Maybe college wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the wildly popular book, "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell, "Fanatic: A Fangirl Fanfiction" occurs in Cather's sophomore year of college. Will Cath and Levi work out? What about her parents? How about Wren and Jandro? What's going to happen with Reagan? Will Cather give up on fanfic writing and Simon Snow? Read to find out!
> 
> A/N: These characters are NOT mine, and belong to Rainbow Rowell. I will try to post a chapter each Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY I'VE BEEN INACTIVE  
> sorry about that I was just really busy these past couple of weeks with high school entrance exams and school and YEAH  
> how's life going  
> oh and you're gonna hate me for this chapter buT EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE BY THE END OF THIS FIC DON'T WORRY  
> ENJOY

I forgot how fast the days seemed to blur together in college. Before I knew it, it was Friday. The day of Levi's party. Wren picked loaned me dress a red spaghetti-strap dress and silver flats. She left my hair out (and almost broke my hairbrush trying to comb through it) and put on my makeup. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like myself. I had contacts on, my lipstick was ruby red and eyeliner winged. Definitely not the typical Cath look. When I arrived to the House that evening with Wren, almost all of the guests were there. After about a minute of awkwardly scanning the room, I find Levi.  
"WHERE'S REAGAN?" The music was so loud I had to shout.  
"SHE'S RUNNING LATE, SHE'LL BE HERE IN ABOUT 10." Levi gestured over to Wren, who was talking to a few of her friends.   
"LOOKS LIKE SHE'S HAVING FUN," he shouted above the music. "DON'T WORRY, I'LL KEEP AN EYE ON HER."  
The music turned down a bit and a slow song came on.   
"But for now, may I have this dance?" he asked, offering me his hand.  
I smiled and took it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I draped my arms around his neck. We rocked back and forth, slowly, to the rhythm of the music. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, relaxing for a bit. When the song was over, we pulled apart as Reagan entered the room. I half-smiled at her as she nodded at me and grabbed two beers, giving me one.  
"Thanks, but I don-" I started.  
"Hey, live a little," she said and grabbed my hand, leading me to the middle of the "dance floor" (it was really just the middle of the carpeted living room).   
"C'mon, let's dance," she said as the music got louder.   
We danced, not caring if anyone was watching or we spilled our drinks on our clothes. We danced for a hour, two hours, three. The Farmhouse had that effect on people. It seemed magical during that party, like outside world could keep going on and it wouldn't matter. Like the air was a living thing and the house was a time machine. It was phenomenal. By the time that the DJ finally played a slow song, Reagan and I were tipsy and Levi and Wren were nowhere to be found. Jandro stormed out of his bedroom about 10 minutes ago, seething. I found myself in the kitchen with Reagan, not remembering how I got there. Then I saw them.  
Wren and Levi.  
Wren was pressed against him, kissing him, her makeup a mess. She looked like she was just crying. I didn't get a good look at Levi before Reagan rushed me out, yelling obscenities at the pair. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears drip down my face and race down my neck, leaving trails in my makeup.  
I woke up in my bed, still in my dress. My eyes burned a little since I fell asleep in my contacts. I grabbed my flats which were scattered around the room, one under my bed and one on the desk (how the hell did it get there?). I walked into the bathroom and plucked out my contacts and threw them away (they were the disposable type). Only then did I get a good look at myself. My makeup was horribly smudged. My hair was a mess. My head was throbbing. I managed to scrub off most of my makeup. Somehow, my toothbrush and toothpaste were on the shelf under the mirror, waiting for me. After brushing my teeth, I turned around to the shower rack to see my towel there, waiting for me with a note pinned on it.

"Take care of yourself. Left to get some Advil. Be back in ten. -R"

I felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards her. I stripped off my battle dress and stepped into the shower, turning it on (fortunately, Reagan also left me some soap and a small bottle of shampoo) The already warm water trickled down my scalp onto my face. I take my time, trying to enjoy this small moment of luxury, where I had the Saturday off and the bathroom to myself. Moments like these were rare and I was determined to try and enjoy them, even if my twin sister made out with my boyfriend. "Maybe it was a mistake," I thought to myself. "Maybe he thought that it was me." I tried to take my mind off it by thinking about SnowBaz oneshot AU ideas, but I still couldn't stop thinking about Levi. I finished showering and stepped out, wrapping the towel around my dripping body. I looked up to see Reagan waiting for me, a set of clothes for me in her hand. 

"I almost forgot to bring you these," Reagan said, handing the clothes to me. "I'll meet you back in the dorm."

I barely got out "thanks" before she was out of the door. It was a Saturday and I only had a couple of classes today, so Reagan gave me a pair of pjs and slippers. I pat myself dry and get changed, my head still throbbing. I grabbed my towel and walked back to Reagan and I's dorm room, my slippers offering barely any traction on the scuffed wood hall floor. I hang up my towel and collapse on my bed, wrapping myself in my plush Baz blanket. Reagan was lying down on her bed on her phone, but sat up and turned it off when she saw me come in.

"Here you go, this should help with the hangover," Reagan said handing me a bottle of water and a bottle of Advil.

"Thanks, I didn't know they hurt so much," I say, opening the bottle and shaking two pills into the palm of my hand and down them.

"You learn this type of stuff when you get older," Reagan says, sounding slightly maternal. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit. God, I'm hungry and I have a fucking migraine," I reply. 

"Give the Advil about 10 minutes, it should kick in soon. And," she said, grabbing box from the desk and handing it to me, "because I'm such a great friend, I picked this up from a bakery on my way home."

I open the box to see a pistachio muffin (A/N: no, not the one that Dan ate after he so famously flopped at traveling) topped with a dollop of cream. I half smile. "Thanks, Reagan," I say before I ever-so-ungracefully take a bite out of it.

"What do you wanna do?" Reagan asked, her voice traced with concern.

"Eat and rewatch the Simon Snow movies and maybe cry," I say, finishing my muffin. 

"That soun-" Reagan starts but is cut off by a knock on the door.

She gets up and opens it.

Levi.


	13. Discontinuing This Work

Hey guys.

I've been really busy. My writing schedule just fell apart, and working on this fic became more of a chore than a fun, creative way to channel my appreciation for this fandom.

So I've decided I'm discontinuing this fic. It was falling apart anyways. My beta bailed on me, I was getting too busy to publish and write chapters, and my chapter goal for each week became just too much. Committing to writing a long-term fic with my hectic schedule was overwhelming my already sparse downtime.

I'm really sorry. Feel free to take the fic or continue it. Honestly, I would much rather see this work continued or used by one of you geniuses than seeing it just fade away.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
